First Sight
by Wolf from the Hidden Flames
Summary: Oneshot. My thoughts on when I got my first neopet. Please read.


Wolf: Okay this is a one-shot that hit me. Just came outta nowhere. Was thinking about the time I got my first neopet. Guys?

LM: (nods) We're the muses to help. Hope you like this fic. DM?

DM: (glares) I know. Disclaimer: Wolf from the Hidden Flames does not own Neopets. Or Neopia. Also not Final Fantasy X-2 or Baralai and Rikku. None of that except her neopet.

Wolf: Enjoy th fic.

One-shot

_First Sight

* * *

_

I walked along the street. I was scared and still new to Neopia. Heck, this was probably my first time here…officially anyway. I'd been here of course, just cruising around, watching people and their neopets. When I'd come here the first time, I'll admit I was jealous of most neopet owners. After all, they had a neopet. Back at home, on Earth, I had wanted a real pet horribly. My mom was strict, but not too strict. When I was little I had often begged her for a pet. Someone to talk to, to play with, to spend time with. But it was always the same. Next year. Or when your older. So I waited patiently. Until the days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. And I still waited. Finally, just when I was about to give up, it happened. I had gotten a pet. Many actually. Four goldfish and who knows how many parakeets. I didn't care that I couldn't cuddle them or hold them in my hand, I was just happy. That is…until they died. Every couple of years I asked my mom, "Can I get a pet?"

She'd laugh and say yes. A parakeet. Another one when that one died. And another. I loved birds really, but I was getting fed up. Then a miracle happened. It was my fourteenth birthday. Actually, me and my sister's birthday. Yes I have a twin. We did everything together, but we still ached for a pet. My brother had a surprise for us. Him and his friend left during the morning and came back a little while later.

"Close your eyes," he'd told us.

"And turn around," Alex, his friend, said with a grin.

We did, feeling awfully silly, anxious, and shy. Our bro told us to turn around. We were almost afraid to look in the small box. When we did, we gasped with surprise. Looking up at us, light brown and snowy white, were two pairs of eyes. Dark brown and light red. Large ears stuck up from their slightly triangular heads. Soft noses twitched as they gazed up at us. We squealed and, ever so gently, picked them up. The little baby rabbits scrambled in our arms, but settled as we sat on the couch. Our brother and Alex looked at us with the goofiest grins.

"No thanks?" our bro, Robert, asked.

We looked up and mirrored their grins, thanking him with shining eyes. We decided to call our little babes Yin and Yang, in sight of a position we'd seen them in. Curled up around each other, just like the symbol. Yang may not have been black, but light brown was the closest. Months passed, as did Yin and Yang.

Fifthteenth Bday came around and we were still aching from the loss. Sure we had their daughter Star and her kids. Five fuzzies. Chestnut, Jelly, Coal, Mo, and Chai. But we still ached when we thought of Yin and Yang.

I discovered when I grew curious and typed it on my browser. My fascination grew and I watched with wonder at all the neopets. And their owners. I saw all of them talking and laughing with their neopets. It made me think of my real pets. Sure I loved them. I really did a lot. In fact, I ached when I thought of them dieing. Just like their parents. But they couldn't talk. They couldn't form words and give you a greeting. They couldn't tell you they loved you.

The next time I came, I brought my sis along. I could see the same wonder and fascination in her eyes as she grinned and took in everything. And the longing. The slight jealousy at seeing other people with a neopet. Someone to talk and play with. Someone who said I love you.

Back to the present, I'm getting off track. As I said, I was walking. My sis was not too far off from behind me. She stared at everything with something akin to awe. It let a stupid grin on her face. I laughed and pointed at her. She glared and stuck her tongue at me. My distraction caused someone to bump into me. A tall broad-shouldered someone.

"Watch it," he said, shoving my petite frame aside.

I glared, as did my sister. She murmured, "Rude."

I smiled at her and she returned it. Our smiles faded as we saw a bright red Wocky skitter after the tall guy. Pain coursed through us. I lowered my head, my heart aching. My sis came up to me and nudged me. Her grin was evident. I stared at her, wondering how she could smile like that when her pain swirled in her eyes. She wasn't fooling me. I frowned at her and her grin widened.

"See," she gestured with her head and I followed.

I gulped. There, in front of us and standing tall was the adoption center. That's where our miracle was waiting. Taking a step cautiously, almost frighteningly, I entered the center, following my eager sister. As soon as we did, she scurried ahead, looking along the rows of pens that held various neopets. Most of them abandoned. One of them, a cute little Shoyru, gave me a pitiful look. I wanted to just scoop him up and cuddle him. Wanted to take him out of the pound and make sure he never saw it again. But I couldn't. I was here for a reason. His face fell when he read my eyes. No sooner had I left his pen that a girl walked over to him. I smiled as she picked him up. She cuddled him and gave him a loving look. My sis's squeal caused me to turn to her. She was pointing at a particular pen and gave me an excited grin.

"They're over here," she called to me.

I gave another gulp and shakily walked toward her. She turned back to the pen and walked in. I could hear her cooing and excited cries. I stiffened. I couldn't go in there. What if he wasn't there. What if it was just a dream. What if…I couldn't think.

"Hey," a soft voice whispered to me. My sister was looking at me in confusion. My eyes looked at her, tears shining. She blinked. I knew she was wondering why I was about to cry. After all, I was supposed to be happy. She smiled warmly when she recognized the fear. Gently taking my hand, she pulled me along to the pen. She let go and walked in again, expecting me to follow. I did, albeit stiffly. I saw her bent down, hugging a beautiful neopet. Icy blue fur and a snow white belly. A Lupe. A handsome Lupe. I tried not to feel the pain at seeing her so happy. Seeing her neopet lick her face joyfully. She murmured to him, "Barriku."

I grinned. Strange name I know. But it was a combination of two of her favorite people. Baralai and Rikku from Final Fantasy X-2. The pain welled up in me again. Looking around the pen I saw no one else. I hiccupped. Tears started to trickle down my cheeks but I tried to hold them back. No other person. No other neopet. No other Lupe that looked like Barriku. In agony, I turned to run out of the center. I knew it was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here. A voice stopped me.

"Momma?" it questioned.

I halted, every bone in my body freezing. Turning my eyes, I stared. There right in front of me was the most magnificent thing I'd never seen. Flame red with a creamy gold belly. I gaped as his dark chocolate eyes gazed deeply and inquiringly at me. Two sharp ears were perched atop his head, perked in my direction. His wolfish snout was peeked open, revealing pearly fangs. He walked over to me and nudged my hand, looking at me with unconditional love.

"Momma?" he asked again.

I collapsed to my knees, wrapping my arms around his flame red neck. I sobbed, nuzzling him. He looked at me questioningly. Then licked my face in an effort to comfort me. Tears poured from my eyes in waterfalls. He nuzzled me, giving a warm look that rivaled the sun's. Then I knew. I knew what to call him.

"Momma don't cry," he said, giving me a rough lick.

I choked, holding him. I rocked back and forth, muttering incoherent things.

"You're real. You're really real. Oh God," I sobbed, the pain diminishing.

He woofed softly, "Course I am."

I smiled, tears still visible. I whispered, "Solphar. My Solphar."

* * *

Wolf: And it beith done. Phew. Finally. My sis got angry at me for spending so much time on the computer writing this. What do you think? It was actually a lot sadder than I intended.

DM: (growls) Leave a review or I'll...

LM: (claps hand over DM's mouth) Why do I always have to restrain you? (sigh)

Wolf: .; Please leave a review.


End file.
